


Вкуснее шоколада

by Luka_Stein, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [10]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluffy, Next Door Neighbors, No Reapers, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Stein/pseuds/Luka_Stein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: По соседству поселилась очень интересная особа. Но попытки Лиары узнать ее получше оказываются весьма… неловкими.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Вкуснее шоколада

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/gifts).
  * A translation of [Better Than Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773013) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



> Беты — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

«Лиара,

Добро пожаловать! Пожалуйста, попробуй эти угощения с Земли. Я очень люблю шоколад и надеюсь, тебе он тоже понравится.

Шепард (4С)»

Лиара перечитала записку, найденную в корзине, которую она обнаружила у себя на пороге. Перед тем, как положить карточку обратно внутрь, она провела пальцем по краю, прямо под именем Шепард, и внутри все затрепетало.

И хотя она прошла несколько английских, испанских и даже китайских языковых курсов во время подготовки к работе на Марсе, а переводчик помогал ей со всеми непонятными моментами, она никогда раньше не встречала слова «шоколад». Судя по контексту и содержимому корзины, он был чем-то съедобным. Причем лево-съедобным, иначе люди не могли бы его усваивать.

Но она вынула из корзины одну из красочных плиток, перевернув ее, чтобы прочитать состав. Немного сахара – она знала этот человеческий подсластитель – и немного измельченного растительного вещества для ароматизации.

«Должно быть безопасно для меня, и это действительно любезно с ее стороны...»

Щеки Лиары вспыхнули при мысли о своей новой соседке. Некоторые из коллег на Тессии, услышав о поездке на Марс, подшучивали над тем, как она будет «вливаться в коллектив», но Лиара пропускала их комментарии мимо ушей. Люди были интересным предметом для изучения, но у нее не было времени отвлекаться, особенно на что-то романтическое. Она здесь ради работы.

«Тем не менее на Шепард очень приятно смотреть, учитывая ее ярко-красная гриву и очаровательные точки на лице».

Грива – «Нет, волосы», – поправила себя Лиара, – были первым, что она заметила при встрече с Шепард. Цвет был гораздо ярче, чем у большинства людей, и сразу бросился в глаза, когда она открыла дверь, отозвавшись на стук.

Голос Шепард был следующим, что отметила Лиара. По сравнению с диалектами азари, английский был резок и полон лишних согласных, но когда Шепард сказала: «Привет. Я Шепард. Похоже, я твоя новая соседка», – ее низкий хриплый голос вызвал дрожь у Лиары по телу. А когда Шепард протянула руку для традиционного человеческого приветствия, колени Лиары ослабли, а кровь устремилась из головы куда-то вниз.

Это была довольно тревожная реакция, но еще больше она удивляла своей регулярностью. Каждый раз, когда они виделись с Шепард в холле, Лиару одолевало то же головокружительное чувство, даже если они просто обменивались улыбками. Особенно если они обменивались улыбками.

Осознав, что застыла перед своей дверью слишком надолго, Лиара провела ладонью по замку и занесла корзину внутрь. Квартира была совсем небольшой: кухня, ванная и спальня, но здесь было все необходимое. Она проводила большую часть времени на исследовательской станции Тарсис, исследуя недавно обнаруженную технологию протеан. Работа увлекала ее, и Лиара часто возвращалась домой намного позже, чем планировала.

По привычке включив охранную систему (она обещала матери никогда об этом не забывать), Лиара поставила корзину на стойку, чтобы более тщательно изучить содержимое. Та была полна разных продуктов: сладко пахнущие фрукты, красочная глазурь поверх лепешек из теста на тонкой деревянной палочке. И, конечно же, шоколад.

Она поднесла плитку к носу, уловила сквозь обертку глубокий манящий аромат, от которого шоколадку сразу же захотелось попробовать.

«Пахнет почти так же хорошо, как Шепард, — подумала она, тут же смутившись. — Лиара! Подобные мысли неуместны, а серьезному ученому не подходят вовсе...»

Но это совсем не убеждало. В последний раз, когда они с Шепард вместе ехали в лифте, до Лиары долетели нотки ее парфюма, и она чуть не пропустила свой этаж, затерявшись в приятном запахе, от которого кружилась голова.

Отбросив эти мысли, Лиара положила шоколадку на стойку и активировала омни-тул.

«Возможно, узнать побольше об этом "шоколаде" поможет мне немного отвлечься… и будет, что обсудить с Шепард, когда доведется поблагодарить ее за подарок».

Поиск информации принес несколько интересных фактов. Во-первых, шоколад можно было растапливать и даже добавлять в напитки. Еще с его вкусом делали замороженные сладкие лакомства, такие как «мороженое», которым Лиара наслаждалась по рекомендации коллеги в свой первый вечер на Марсе. (И теперь всегда хранила в своей морозилке одно из самых ходовых, «клубничное»).

Лиара дочитала до того, что растопленным шоколадом можно полить мороженое другого вкуса, и от одной только мысли об этом у нее потекли слюнки. Она нетерпеливо выключила омни-тул и положила плитку в микроволновку. Со стороны Шепард было очень предусмотрительно купить предварительно упакованный шоколад, даже миска не понадобилась.

Установив таймер на двадцать секунд, она отошла к холодильнику за клубничным мороженым. Если этого времени оказалось бы недостаточно, она всегда могла погреть еще немного...

Но как только она выложила щедрую порцию мороженого в миску, в нос ударил резкий запах дыма. Нахмурившись, она обернулась, чтобы найти его источник, и от ужаса потеряла дар речи. Из дверцы микроволновки вылетали искры, а из щелей валил дым.

— О нет!

Лиара бросилась к ней, но заколебалась, увидев очередной взрыв искр внутри. Она быстро оглядела кухню в поисках того, что могло бы предотвратить катастрофу.

«Вода? В раковину? Нет, это же электричество… огнетушитель! Стоп, а где он?»

Пока она беспомощно смотрела на источник огня, во входную дверь громко постучали, а следом раздался знакомый голос:

— Лиара, ты в порядке? Я слышала крик.

— Шепард! — Лиара выбежала из дымящейся кухни и бросилась к двери, резко распахнув ее. — Моя разогревающая еду печь, она искрит. Пожалуйста…

— Разогревающая… — Глаза Шепард округлились, и она бросилась на кухню; Лиара устремилась следом.

Она велела не подходить, и Лиара, нервно сложив руки на груди, просто смотрела, как Шепард отключает микроволновку. Свет внутри погас, а искрить перестало.

«Микроволновая печь! Вот, что это! Ох, Лиара, ты такая глупая».

— Оставь дверцу закрытой, — сказала Шепард, хотя Лиара даже не пошевелилась. — Само потухнет. Что случилось?

— Я… — Лиара отвела взгляд, надеясь, что ее румянец не слишком заметен. — О Богиня. Я прочла в экстранете, что шоколад можно растопить, и...

Шепард заглянула через прозрачный пластик дверцы. Она рассмеялась, и лицо Лиары вспыхнуло сильнее, чем все вулканы Марса вместе взятые.

— Лиара, почему ты оставила обертку?

— А. — Ее сердце сжалось, когда она поняла, что именно произошло. — Ваши обертки не служат пищевыми контейнерами для разогрева или пакетами, да?

— Какие-то служат, но большинство — нет. Обычно нужно сначала выложить еду на тарелку или в миску.

«Конечно. Это же очевидно. Шепард, наверно, думает, что я такая дура!»

— Эй, ничего страшного. Огня больше нет. Тебе нужно будет отмыть микроволновку, но все же в порядке.

Лиара моргнула, вдруг осознав, что Шепард стоит прямо перед ней – подошла, пока Лиара мысленно отчитывала себя. С такого близкого расстояния снова чувствовался аромат ее духов, и становился только сильнее: воздушные фильтры убирали запах дыма и горелого шоколада.

— Я… Что? Прошу прощения. Кажется, я все еще смущена.

Шепард широко улыбнулась, и на ее щеках появились две очаровательные ямочки. Хоть что-то схожее у их рас, хотя бы у некоторых представителей.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывала тебе о своем первом назначении в турианскую колонию?

Глаза Лиары распахнулись. Она знала, что Шепард — солдат, и сейчас ее назначением была охрана конфиденциальной информации той же исследовательской станции, где работала Лиара, но ей не приходило в голову, что Шепард служила где-то еще, тем более за пределами контролируемого людьми пространства.

— Нет, ни разу об этом не слышала.

— Ну, когда я впервые попробовала помыться, то увидела все эти крошечные щеточки. Я решила, что они для чистки зубов, и так их и использовала. Только через неделю я поняла, что они предназначены для мытья между пластинами. Целую неделю я чистила зубы турианскими ершиками и, поверь, это было совсем не весело.

Лиара не смогла сдержаться и рассмеялась, но когда поймала взгляд Шепард, то заметила, что та совсем не выглядела огорченной.

«Я не очень разбираюсь в человеческой мимике, но она... рада?»

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, — сказала Шепард. — Теперь у тебя будет забавная история, которую можно рассказать друзьям.

Лиара перестала смеяться.

— У меня их не так много, — призналась она. — И здесь, и на Тессии.

— В самом деле? — Шепард удивленно подняла брови, и Лиара заметила тонкий белый шрам, пересекавший одну из них. Он делал бровь изломанной, но это придавало лицу лукавства и привлекательности. — Ты выглядишь слишком милой, чтобы не иметь друзей.

«Милой? О, Богиня, сохрани меня. — Лиара нервно прикусила щеку, стараясь не придавать комплименту лишнего смысла. — Она просто вежлива. Да, наверняка».

— Большинство азари моего возраста предпочитают учебе развлечения. Я не осуждаю их стремление наслаждаться молодостью, но сама предпочитаю изучать новое, особенно о Протеанах.

— Так ты книжный червь? Так и думала. — Шепард подмигнула, и у Лиары перехватило дыхание. Несмотря на то, что опасность давно миновала, ее сердце продолжало бешено колотиться.

— Я — что?

— «Книжный червь». Просто термин для тех, кто любит читать и учиться.

— А, понятно. В таком случае, полагаю, что это правда обо мне.

— Веришь или нет, но я тоже. Хотя в большинстве книг, которые я читаю, есть космические сражения.

Лиара вновь улыбнулась. От одного только голоса Шепард голова у нее шла кругом, а жар больше не ограничивался щеками, волнами расходясь по всему телу.

— Я время от времени увлекаюсь художественной литературой. Может, ты могла бы порекомендовать мне человеческих авторов?

— Конечно. У меня даже есть бумажные экземпляры.

«В самом деле?»

Эта мысль привела Лиару в неимоверный восторг. Хотя большая часть ее работы выполнялась на терминалах и планшетах, ей всегда нравилось ощущение книги или свитка в руках.

— Я был бы очень признательна.

— Отлично. – Тут Шепард повела своими широкими плечами и провела рукой по затылку. Не сразу, но до Лиары вдруг дошло, что она смущена. — Эм, но до того, как я начну перечислять… Насколько по́шло — слишком по́шло?

После секундного замешательства Лиара поняла, что имела в виду Шепард. Она сразу поникла и уставилась на свои туфли.

«Ну конечно. Другие виды, кажется, всегда убеждены, что мой народ озабочен сексом...».

— Лиара?

Что-то в голосе Шепард заставило снова взглянуть на нее.

«Может быть, нотка сожаления?»

— Я не хотела тебя обидеть. Если тебе не нравятся такие вещи, ничего страшного. Просто иногда я читаю… черт, я сейчас просто еще глубже рою себе яму.

Хотя она никогда раньше не слышала эту идиому, Лиара уловила суть.

— А. Ты предложила мне этот, кхм, материал для чтения, потому что он тебе нравится? А не потому, что решила, что он должен понравиться мне?

— Ну да. Но, возможно, перегнула палку. Видимо, я слишком много времени провожу только с солдатами.

Улыбка Лиары вернулась почти мгновенно.

— Нет, я совсем не обижена. По крайней мере теперь, когда поняла, что ты имела в виду.

Шепард нахмурила брови.

— Ты о чем?

— Иногда люди и другие инопланетные виды предполагают, что азари… как бы сказать… легко или даже всегда доступны для подобного.

— Оу. Оу! Нет, я совсем не думала о таком. Я не пыталась подкатывать к тебе или что-то в этом духе... Ну, то есть пыталась, но не так же.

«Стоп. Она пыталась… Что?!»

Лиаре показалось, что в мозгу что-то перемкнуло. Как в выдернутой из сети микроволновке: свет потух, и не осталось ни одной мысли. Она тупо уставилась на Шепард. Она просто не могла переварить эту мысль!

«Ко мне. Шепард проявила интерес ко мне. Сексуально и романтично. Она. Я. Вместе».

Думать о причинах тоже не было смысла, Лиара все равно не особо в таком разбиралась. Не было бы преувеличением сказать, что она никогда в жизни не была в ситуации, когда кто-то, к кому она испытывала симпатию, проявил бы ответный интерес.

Шепард прочистила горло.

— Эм, мне, наверно, следует вернуться к себе. Так что… Попробуй шоколад! Но в следующий раз не разогревай его в обертке, ладно?

«О нет. Она уходит. Скажи же что-нибудь!»

Мысли в голове Лиары продолжали метаться, но тело вдруг словно само ожило, и она протянула руку, схватив Шепард за запястье.

— Постой.

Шепард остановилась. Обернулась. Она не попыталась высвободить руку, а только удивленно раскрыла глаза. Они были такого красивого зеленого оттенка, что Лиара не могла сдержаться.

— Шепард? — прошептала она, подходя ближе… достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать тепло ее тела сквозь униформу.

— Мм?

— Думаю, я хотела бы тебя поцеловать.

Слова звучали так неловко, так неестественно, но, к полному облегчению Лиары, Шепард улыбнулась от уха до уха. (Уши — еще одна увлекательная особенность строения людей). Она переплела их пальцы, а другой рукой дотронулась до щеки Лиары.

— Правда?

На этот раз даже Лиара заметила нетерпение на ее лице. Она собралась с духом и подалась вперед.

Поначалу она не почувствовала какого-то особого вкуса, лишь тепло. Тепло и необычайную мягкость. Губы Шепард сначала оставались совершенно неподвижными, но когда шевельнулись самую малость, Лиара распробовала их больше и… растаяла. Их губы идеально прижались друг к другу, а когда Шепард чуть приоткрыла рот, Лиара инстинктивно отреагировала. Она слегка высунула язык, и Шепард застонала. Застонала.

От этого звука через тело Лиары прошла дрожь. Она поняла, что сжимает рукав Шепард свободной рукой из страха не устоять на ногах. Но ноги ее не подвели, и когда они с Шепард, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, Лиаре казалось, что она больше ничего не весит.

Она шевельнула губами, все еще прижатыми вплотную к губам Шепард, но не знала, что сказать. Лиара совсем не могла думать. Она едва могла дышать.

«Полагаю, это и есть "потерять голову от поцелуя"».

— Эм, все в порядке? — спросила Шепард, с надеждой глядя ей в глаза.

Лиара засмеялась. Ей повезло, что Шепард тоже оказалась несколько неловкой, а не хладнокровным собранным солдатом, которого Лиара представляла себе сразу после их встречи.

— Даже очень. Я же сказала, что хочу тебя поцеловать, не так ли?

Шепард ухмыльнулась.

— Да уж. Да, сказала. Так что... думаешь, я могла бы как-нибудь пригласить тебя на ужин? Я знаю несколько хороших мест на Марсе.

— Я бы очень этого хотела. — Лиара колебалась, но через мгновение нашла в себе смелость погладить выбившуюся прядь волос Шепард. Короткие красные волосы оказались мягче, чем она думала, и скользили сквозь пальцы, словно шелк. — Кстати, спасибо. За подарочную корзину. И за то, что спасла меня от микроволновки.

— Спасение людей — моя работа, мэм. — Шепард еще раз провела пальцами по ее щеке, а потом опустила руку ей на плечо и доброжелательно его сжала. — Так он тебе понравился?

— Поцелуй? Очень.

— Эм, я имела в виду шоколад, но спасибо.

— А. — Лиара нервно прикусила губу. — Я так и не попробовала. — Она опустила взгляд и прошептала: — Но уже думаю, что ты вкуснее.

Шепард удивленно раскрыла глаза. Она хрипло прокашлялась и чуть отодвинулась, чтобы на нее посмотреть.

– Что?

Лиара нахмурилась, но тут поняла, что можно было подумать, и тоже уставилась.

— Ой! Я хотела сказать, что твои губы… О, Богиня.

— Ничего, — успокоила ее Шепард. — Я понимаю. Хочешь попробовать шоколад? Я покажу тебе, как его правильно есть.

Сердце Лиары радостно забилось.

— Давай. В вопросах человеческой готовки можешь считать меня своим полным энтузиазма учеником.


End file.
